Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box/credits
These are the credits for ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box''. Puzzle Master * Akira Tago Producer/Planning/Original Scenario * Akihiro Hino Director * Tatsuya Shinkai Character Design * Takuzo Nagano Art Director * Jun Suzuki Composer/Sound Director * Tomohito Nishiura Main Programming * Usuke Kumagai Programming * Kosuke Nagami * Yudai Oda Artwork * Miki Inoue * Yumiko Shinabe * Miharu Kawaguchi * Jiro Morinaga * Hisami Miyamoto * Sayaka Mizuno * Miho Nishi Sound Effects * Dai Yamanaka * Yumiko Hashizume Animation Scenario * Akihiro Hino Scenario * Noriko Ikeura * Yusuke Tomono Puzzle Creation * Akira Tago * Shin Onodera * Moo.Nenpei Puzzle Creation Assistance * Nobuyuki Yoshigahara Planning * Akihiro Hino * Tatsuya Shinkai * Kazuya Kuranari * Junichiro Kuramoto 3-D Graphics * Akari Uchino * Hiroshi Niwa * Eri Yamada * Yasuyoshi Sasaki 3-D Effects * Mitsuhito Nakajo Title Design/Manual Design * Noriko Maruya Promotional Video Creation * Noboru Tsuda * Kosuke Uemura Ending Theme Music * iris ~ Shiawase no Hako Ending Theme Music Composer * Ryoki Matsumoto Accordion * Takehito Arai (Ringin' Bells Rondo Club) Violin * Dan Nakanishi (Ringin' Bells Rondo Club) Piano * Chisato Nakashima (Ringin' Bells Rondo Club) Cello * Koji Sekihara Bass * Hajime Niwa Drums * Tetsuo Nakashima North American Localization * Julian Chunovic * Ann Lin NOA Localization Management * Nate Bihldorff * Tim O'Leary * Leslie Swan European Localisation Management * Andy Fey * Jan Hennig * Jan Peitzmeier UK English Text * Geraint Howells * Patrick Shields German Translation * Veronika Hoffmann * Michael Hussinger French Translation * Emmanuel Adien * Nelly Queste Spanish Translation * Ainhoa Bernad * Javier Martín Italian Translation * Edoardo Dodd * Anna Tarantini Dutch Translation * Chris Hoppenbrouwers * Jurjen Tiersma Animation * P.A.WORKS Direction and Storyboards * Masakazu Hashimoto Animation Design * Tadashi Hiramatsu Animation Direction * Kosuke Kawatsura Graphic Design * Masakatsu Sasaki * Takahiro Kuroishi * Kayoko Nabeta * Toshihisa Kaiya * Tadahito Matsubayasih * Yuko Iwaoka * Reiko Okamura * Masahiro Sato * Tadashi Honda * Aiko Natsuzumi * Mayumi Miyaoka * Misaki Suzuki * Yuka Fujisawa * Kento Toya * Mitsuhisa Kubo * Yurie Ohigashi * Kahori Tsuta Animation Checker * Yukiko Mita * Aya Takata Animation * P.A.WORKS * Momoko Shirashiki * Yasuo Fujii * Kazuko Amano * Aya Yokota * Kanae Oku * Fumihiko Suganuma * Nozomi Ishida * Aya Takata * Asami Hayakawa * Tatsunori Inatsu * Maki Nagahara * Rika Sato * Maki Kubota * Chikako Hanaya * Kazufumi Araki * Kahori Tsuta * Sachiko Yashima * Chisato Momiyama * Mayumi Nakamura * Kosuke Takahashi * Asuka Kojima * Tsutomu Iwanami * UNION CHO 3-D CGI * PRODUCTION I.G 3-D Direction * Makoto Endo 3-D Animation * Noriki Tsukamoto * Shinya Sugai * Manabu Kobayashi CG Creation * Yuma Oue * P.A. WORKS * Yoshimasa Yamazaki * Yohei Hirata Backgrounds * GREEN Art Direction * Yoshinori Hishinuma Artwork * Mika Nakajima * Ayumi Sato * Miyoko Kobayashi * Hiromi Kamiyama * Chigusa Yokoyama * Cindy Lee * Feng Animation * Shang Youjun * Zhu Xiaodan * Liu Tao * Li Yuli * Bian Qiannan Color Design * Studio Road * Miho Tanaka Finishing Checker * Miho Tanaka * Yuriko Taniguchi Finishing * Makiko Kojima * Makiko Yamanaka * Hanae Yokota * Kayo Otani * Chie Iwamoto * Naomi Nakano * Akiko Oba * Tomomi Shimada * Kumi Minami * Hiroshi Kawashima * Yuko Koshida * Yuko Hamada * Taeko Mizuno * Yuki Moriyama * Mika Yokoi * UNION CHO Cinematography * M.S.C Cinematography Direction * Ryuji Hirano * Tomomi Saito * Ryuichi Takatama Animation Editing * Bee Train * Masayuki Kurosawa Production Assistant * Keigo Kuroyanagi Animation Producer * Kenji Horikawa Sound Streaming Programming * Procyon Studio Co.Ltd. * Hidenori Suzuki Voice Actors * Jock Blaney * Mark Carr * Cynthia Geary * Christopher Miller * Lani Minella * Maria Darling * Mario Hassert * Sophia Längert * Marianne Graffam * Jürgen Neumann * Jürgen Wolters * Martial Leminoux * Marie Zidi * Michel Elias * Raphaëlle Valenti * Stéphane Miquel * Cesc Martínez * Vicente Gil * Joaquim Rosell * Carme Ambrós * Jordi Varela * Carme Calvell * Carles Lladó * Rosa Guillén * Oliviero Corbetta * Cinzia Massironi * Francesco Orlando * Lorella De Luca * Paolo De Santis * Lex van Delden * Martina Berne * Saskia Bosch * Matthijs Dykstra * Lars Oostven Animation Sound Direction * Keiichiro Miyoshi Recording Coordinator * Masaya Hojo Voice Recording Studios * Bad Animals * Side UK * IK Sample * AlphaSound * Takemaker * Sample IT Manual Design Assistance * Kougo Kishisato * Masayuki Shimizu Producer Assistant * Kaoru Takahira Marketing Direction * Akihiro Usuki Marketing * Noriko Maruya * Yuko Warizaya * Chika Ota * Keisuke Ueda Business * Suminori Hyakuta * Tomoko Kanbayashi * Asako Fujita Special Thanks * Yasunori Mitsuda * Takeshi Majima * Yoshiaki Kusuda * Takeshi Akasaka * Takehiro Fujii * Takayuki Kobayashi * Yasuhito Shibata * Nobuhiro Ogawa * Kazunari Matsuo * Ken Motomura * Yoshiaki Koya * Ryoko Takahashi * Yukiko Harada * Tomoko Hirayabu * Aya Iwamoto * Yoko Yasukochi * Chihiro Watanabe * Naoko Mizukami QA Team * Eriko Hara * Suguru Sato * Hidetaka Kajiwara * Kyosuke Yoshioka * Keitaro Sato * Jun Kirikihira * Ryuichi Nakagawa * Seiji Nakano * Shinya Hyakuta * Masahide Fukui * Ryo Yonemitsu * Yumie Maeda * NOA Product Testing QA Assistance * Pole To Win Co., Ltd. NOE QA Team * Wolfgang Weber * Roisin McCorkell * Russell Perrin * Fabian Cotter * Wolfgang Graf * Arne Jödicke * Daniela Stefanie Scheifl * Stéphane Dumain * Alexandre Moreau * Alexandre Séquard * Diana Gutiérrez García * Eduardo Domínguez Manero * Ibon Díez Maeztu * Manuela Patano * Luca Pini * Antonella Desini * Nynke van der Sluis * Joachim Lust * Martin Passchier Technical Director * Yasuhiro Akasaka Executive Producer * Akihiro Hino Produced in Cooperation with * Tago-Akira Research Institute, Inc. * Tohokushinsha Film Corporation * Nintendo Co. Ltd. Category:Credits